Georgian Cuisine
Browse All Georgian Recipes: Georgian Appetizers | Georgian Beverages | Georgian Soups | Georgian Salads | Georgian Vegetarian | Georgian Meat Dishes | Georgian Snacks | Georgian Desserts Georgia – Cooking and Food Overview of Georgian Cuisine History Georgia has a long history. It was recognized by the Romans and the Greeks under the names of Iberia and Colchis. The two kingdoms were between the earliest lands that turned to Christianity. The Georgian cuisine is loved for its variety. This diversity is generated by a high number of meats, fish, appetizers based mostly on vegetables and by the different types of cheese. Although Georgia has been for many years part of USSR and is still neighbor to Russia, the strongest influences come from the Middle East. Some of most important national dishes are: khachapuri – a slim pie that contains salted cheese, lobio, which is kidney bean served along with green beans, tsotskhali, which is a little river fish prepared while it is still living, boiled Chicken with sauce based on garlic. People do not hesitate to use fruits, along with meats, when preparing a dish. Other traditional dishes are: lori – a variety of Ham, muzhuzhi – pig legs prepared with vinegar, sulguni – cheese cooked in butter, chizhi-pizhi – bits of liver and spleen also cooked with butter and consumed with a sauce named satsivi. Georgians are also proud of their beverages. Those who are worth to be mentioned are the 12 types of wine, vodka and a locally made drink which is similar to champagne. Cuisines of Georgia Through the centuries, Georgia has gathered influences from Turkey and from Russia. Also, the Georgian cuisine has been affected by the cooking styles of the nations from the Middle East. They have addapted the recipes to the local ingredients and sometimes they have made them better. However, these influences have not determined separate cooking styles across the country. Preparation Methods for Georgian Cooking Georgians prepare their dishes in the same manner as the Europeans and the people from United States. The vegetables are either boiled or steamed and the meats are usually fried. The Georgian cuisine comprises many recipes that are based on meat. Hence, the diversity of the foods generates the use of more cooking techniques. People use vinegar for many sauces and the spices are also frequently added to dishes. Seasoning is therefore a cooking technique used to enhance the taste of the foods. Other popular preparation methods in Georgia include, but do not resume to: roasting, baking, drying, boiling and frying. Special Equipment for Georgian Cooking Most Georgian dishes don’t require you to purchase any special tools. However, having a coffee grinder helps with roasting and grinding spices and maximizes their volatile oils, which, in turn, provides your food with more flavor. People use walnuts in high quantities, so an utensil may be needed for cutting them into little pieces. Besides that, the rest of the equipment resumes to the tools that are used all over the Europe: knives, grinders, forks, teaspoons, tablespoons, scoops and mills for spices. For the cakes, Georgians use trays, while using grill pans when they prepare dishes that require frying. Graters, bowls and various types of pots are also part of the Georgian cooking equipment. Georgian Food Traditions and Festivals When guests arrive to a Georgian house, the host selects the person that stays at the head of the table. The person that sits in that privileged place is known under the name of tamada and the criteria that is used when picking someone are the sense of humor and the wisdom. This seems to be an ancient tradition. Also, if the guests are in high numbers, the tamada is allowed to pick one or more supporters, which are named tolumbashis. The other guests must pay attention to the toasts of the tamada and must not disturb him or her. Furthermore, if one of the guests desires to make a toast, it is imperative to ask permission from the tamada. The discipline of this tradition must be appreciated. Tbilisoba is the name of a festival that is organized each year in the capital of Georgia, Tbilisi. It is the greatest celebration in Georgia and is always planned on the last Sunday of October. During that certain period of the year the wineries have the greatest production and because the Georgians are proud of their many varieties of wine, this is certainly a good occasion to display their items. Also, this is a great opportunity for the tourists to try the traditional Georgian foods, which will not disappoint them. People in Georgian Food * Are you into Georgian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Category:Georgian Cuisine Category:Asian Cuisine